The invention relates to a book and copyholding device which can be converted into a lectern. Originally invented to hold a student's musical studies and works, the multipurpose device made of a clear temperature material is unique and modern in appearance, blends in with any decor and allows for an unobstructed view when not in use. It is a new and different alternative to the present day state of the art. Modern and unique in appearance, versatile and low in cost, it attracts a variety of people in various professions and occupations such as students, teachers, engineers, technicians, executives, secretaries, lecturers, doctors, lawyers, artists, salesmen and the like. Collapsible and portable, it can be taken apart for storage when not in use. Strong, yet light in weight, it is capable of holding books and copies of various size and nature such as dictionaries, bibles, notebooks, mechanical drawings, diagrams, musical compositions, office dictation and the like.
The device consists of a rectangular back support member with a clip at the top front of the same, a ledge mounted near the bottom front of said back support member, two rails which parallel each other, mounted in a vertical position on the back of said support member, two quadrilateral legs which insert into said rails, in six different ways to form different adjustable positions and two rectangular feet which mount onto said legs for purposes of balancing and stabilization when said device is in the lectern position or any other position where needed.
The leg and rail combination makes it possible to achieve a number of various positions from a 90.degree. angle to a 30.degree. angle and every angle in between simply by inserting the quadrilateral legs in the rails in any one of their various positions and then sliding said rails upwardly or downwardly to achieve the exact degree of angle or position desired.